Moonlight Fangs
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: After the pack accepts the decision to move, they settle in a small town in the middle of North America. When some unwelcome visitors arrive, rivalries will develop as well as many yet to be uncovered memories. :D
1. Chapter 1

I pushed down the last dusted cardboard box lid, letting out a huge sigh and stepping back, admiring all of the work. Sadness washed over me, but also a little excitement. Sure, I would be leaving the place where I had grown up in my teen years, but I was moving on to somewhere new, another start at life. Somewhere where I could forget my past.

I let out a small shiver that coursed all the way down my spine as I looked at the empty room. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I relaxed, leaning back into his comforting warmth.

"What's wrong?" his husky voice whispered in my ear. I grinned and looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing…I was just remembering some stuff."

"Ahh, is there anything I can do?" he murmured.

"You could distract me?" I suggested.

"Well, in just a few hours we will be in _our _new home," he grinned, swaying back and forth.

I slowly turned around in his embrace, looking deep into his blue eyes. We stood there for a while, just staring at each other in amazement and disbelief. I smiled before leaning in to plant a short kiss. Gabriel, on the other hand, had other plans, and soon pushed his lips against mine in a sense of urgency. His hand found the back of my neck, and he pressed himself closer to me. I grinned against the force, responding quickly by slamming him up against the wall.

After what seemed hours, we broke free, gasping for air.

"Vivian!" I heard my mother's call.

"Yeah! I'm in my room!" I shouted, taking my eyes off Gabriel and to the door. She soon appeared, smiling sweetly at Gabriel.

"Hello," she said before glancing back at me, "Are you done packing, we only have one more hour!"

"Yeah, I just have to load the boxes, that's all."

"Well then, go do that," she ordered, shutting the door lightly behind her as she walked out.

"I'm sorry that I distracted you too much," Gabriel apologized teasingly, grinning foolishly down at me.

"Oh, that's fine, you can distract me anytime you want," I winked, picking up the first box and turning.

"I'll remember that," he noted before rushing over to a different box, "Here, let me help."

Soon after I had all the boxes loaded into the trunk of a van, I brushed my dusty hand off on my dark jeans. I tied back my long, dark blonde hair in a messy pony tail, looking around at the pack, each standing by their cars and discussing the past few months. I searched until I found Gabriel talking to a few others.

"….we will set up as soon as possible when we get there, get our lives back to normal" he finished before looking at me with a smile, "Hey there stranger" I bounced into his arms grinning

"Do you think I could ride with you, I don't think I could stand my mother for five hours." I said grimacing

"Yeah sure, I'm taking the truck anyways" he said shuffling the length my hand in his, his motorcycle, was strapped to the trunk along with a few boxes of his. I jumped into the front seat, looking into the review mirror, as the last few people climbed into their vehicles, we where really going. Before it was just something to say, but now we where in the action of it, moving away.

I let the window down and my hair free, of the prison that held it together, it whipped around freely. The wind stung my eyes, as I looked out to the highway, that we currently sped along, The Beatles played loudly from the speaker. I let a small sigh looking back at Gabriel,

"How much longer?"

"Three hours" he said grimacing, I let my chin fall on the open window, closing my eyes "I'm sorry it's taking so long, we can go out somewhere to eat in awhile if you like." he said rubbing the back of shirt, bunching it up. I turned around

"Yeah, that sound fun, I suppose" I said smiling.

I let my eyes close as haunting images flashed in my head, Ralph, Aiden, normal nightmares, that crept in my dreams every night. Would they ever disappear? Or just cloud over? I suppose only time would tell. And that's the only thing I had right now, time.

We reached a small dinner, i got of the trunk stretching my limbs. It looked like we where in the middle of a desert, I would never understand why someone would want to live here. Gabriel opened the door, as a annoying bell yelled at our arrival. Air container swam around my body, and I felt my body relax. We soon took a small booth sitting across from each other.

After we had both placed our orders, I leaned back

"How are you doing?" Gabriel smiled

"I'm fine" I said yawning, "Just tired."

"Why?"

"I haven't got much sleep lately," I sighed with a pause, "nightmares."

"I wish you would have told me sooner" he said

"you would have just worried"

"Still"

"Well, now you know" I said pulling a smile, though I didn't really know how true it was. He let out small sigh grabbing my hand, and giving it a slight squeeze.

Our food came, in only a few minutes, and we both inhaled it down, like animals, no pun intended. After, we walked back out in the blistering sun. I crept forward leaning on the truck down, Gabriel walked up placing both hands on either side of my head.

"You know you can tell me anything" he said leaning in so that only, we could hear our conversion "What happen a month ago wasn't your fault." he brushed strands of hair out my eyes, staring down at me, with an intense look.

"But I brought him to the pack, I told him our secret" I whispered

"He choose his actions and no one else." he growled, I looked down in defeat.

"I know" I whispered

"Do you?" I bit my upper lip, I knew the logic of it, but did I think of it as a fact, _no_ of course not. " I just wanted you to know" he said

"I know, I'm sorry about this, you already have to deal with the pack you shouldn't have to deal with me."

"Is that what you think?" he sounded hurt, I looked up this time, to look into his eyes, he caught my lips, moving them roughly, but so gently at the same time. After he pulled away he cupped my chin

"You are my first priority" he whispered, before capturing my lips for another passionate kiss.

****

Hoped you liked it, I know it is a little short. But please review if you want more : )


	2. Chapter 2

The truck finally came to a stop at the end of the dirty road, the air stale and sticky on my skin. I whipped my forehead steeping out of the truck and looking around, we were in a small town about eight thousand in other wards, this town was tiny.

I grimaced as I took a few hesitated steps toward the large building in front of me. It was about four stories high and had a porch wrapping around the each level.

"it's beautiful" I whispered my eyes were stunned at it, it felt so homey like I had lived here my whole life

"Yeah, I thought so too" Gabriel said grinning hosting a box our of the truck.

"here, I'll show you around" he paused taking my hand " before everyone comes"

He lead me into the front room, it was large and had a pool table bar, and living space, with a fire. We walked up each flight of stairs looking down the hallways to see the rooms and decorations on the walls till we came to the fourth floor.

" and if we go through these doors" Gabriel said pushing two large doors aside reviling a breath taking space " We come to…our room"

Oh right, our room, i had almost forgot.

I smiled, let going of his hand and walking in, it had dark brown hard wood with a large fire place, in the front room, though through the hallway on the right there was the large master bedroom with a king size bed with white sheets and covers smoothed down. Connecting to the room was the wrap around porch with over looked the long undisturbed desert. The master bathroom was on the other wall, with a tub that could fit the whole pack.

I felt Gabriel walk up behind me placing his chin on my shoulder

"Do you like it?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh Gabriel! I love it!" I whirled around wrapping my arms around his neck

"Really?" I grinned nodding, he bit his tongue standing up higher and puffing out his chest

"You did good" I muttered my eyes starring up into his as he looked around the room with a satisfied grin

"Good" he sighed, kissing me lightly "I'm glade you like it."

"I do have one question though" his eyebrows pulled together looking down

"And that is?"

"Why on earth dose someone need such an enormous bath tub, I said my eyes darting towards the tub.

"Well, you see this tub can have one… or two people in it at a time and still be comfortable" he said tugging me towards it " and you know, bigger is better, though, you would know that" he grinned devilishly. I blushed biting my tongue, he smilled down at me leaning forward, my eyes were closing when a loud honk from a horn made me jump.

I let out a small sigh as Gabriel ran over to the window in the bedroom looking down

"your mother is here" Gabriel said looking back at me, I walked in the room my hands crossed tightly across my chest

"of course, of all the pack my _mother_ would show up first" I grunted

"She's just trying to protect you from the big bad wolf" he winked jumping out of our door.

I followed him, jumping down one set of stairs, though easily rolling on the floor absorbing the in pact, I stopped Gabriel placing my hand of his chest

"to bad I made my house out of straw" I grinned, he smiled back kissing me lightly on the lips, then taking my hand walking down the rest of the stairs.

My mother was waiting for us at the end of the stair both hands filled with luggage, her eyes wondering, Gabriel jumped forward grabbing her suitcases

"Here let me help" she grinned up at him

"why, thank you" she said " What a gentleman" I grinned down at her

"a good drive, I suppose?" I said

"yes, not much of a scenic drive, but none the less, still good." he mumbled dusting her hands off on her jeans. She grinned looking around " Well this…this is nice" she turned around finishing a 360 before looking back at Gabriel

"you found a lovely new home" she smiled, he grinned back, beginning to walk up the stairs

"Here I'll show you to your room." he said, my mother was close behind rambling on and on to Gabriel.

I heard a car pull up and the front door swing open to revel Will and Finn. I grimaced taking a step back but it was to late, I was picked up by Will who gave me one of the largest bear hugs

"Sis!" Finn yelled, I grunted pushing Will back,

"Hey guys" I muttered

"awh, come on!" Will yelled pulling me into a head lock.

"Just because we left the pack for a little, and you became the alpha girl doesn't mean you have to be Queen bitch!" Finn yelled " what up!" he high-fived Will

"Get a life" I said though my bones began to relax, I hadn't seen Will or Finn since right after Ralph Died, they left to travel up to Canada, in other words get away from the pack.

"Where is Gregory and Ulf?" Finn asked, now calm

"Their not here yet, but they should be here soon." I said, as grin spreading across my lips

"what?" they asked in unison

"You'll see." I mumbled a devilish grin on my lips, Gabriel walked down the stairs then his eyes wide

"Willem! Finn!"

"Hey!" they both said

"How are you two?"

"Awesome" Finn said

"Fantastic" Will replied, I grimaced , they were creating a mask, trying to hide their true feelings, no doubt about it.

I heard a few more cars pull up and door shutting

"maybe our boys are here" Finn said jumping towards the door. I smiled as I watched them bounce out like little puppies.

It only took them a half second to come back rocketing inside, both of them beginning to crack up with laughter

"This has to be a joke" Finn said through tear filled laughter

"A prank!" Will continued as if to answer why they were in such a mess, Gregory stepped through the door, he had a newly hair cut, with dark think glasses, and wore jeans with a blazer.

The instance they caught his eye again they both fell to the ground laughing,

"It's to good!" Finn yelled clutching his stomach

"Hey guys" Gregory said he pulled his fingers through his hair, grimacing.

"How long have we been gone?" Finn asked, both of them now standing back up " Fifty years?"

"What do you mean? he looks smashing!" I said now taking offensive, it was I anyways, who had gave him his make over

"thanks Viv." Gregory said looking back at the twins

"He looks like my father!" Will said

"He looks _mature_." I said shaking my head "something you two will never understand."

"Hey, I can be very mature!" Finn said "But I don't have to look like a prick while being so."

"He looks handsome" I said sharply, I saw that both Will and Finn give up but couldn't resist the occasional chuckle.

It took another hour before everyone had arrived, and another five, before all the boxes had been placed in the right rooms.

Will and Finn walked towards the door when Gabriel stopped him

"where are you_ two_ going?"

"to find the pub"

"your not old enough"

"Never stopped you" they said slipping past him, I walked up to Gab sliding my hands around his waist

"don't bother" I whispered, he chuckled shaking his head

"their as stubborn as I once was." he mutter sighing, I laughed kissing his neck

"Vivian!" I heard a squeal, I sighed turning around to find Jessica, Gregory's new girlfriend, he picked her up one night while out on a run, she was rouge and was offered to come into our pack.

"Hey…" I said

"Can you show me to my room, I am so lost!" she said quickly "I was never this rich to get this kind of house" awh, there it was the second line, I liked to call her type 'the insult at the second line' she would always add something that would make you bite your tongue

"Yeah sure" I muttered walking forward

"You know I am sooo happy to be here" he grinned " though I would be more happy if we were in Hawaii, but I guess Gabriel can only afford estate in the middle of no where" I sighed shaking my head.

Once I was finish showing Jessica around I began to walk down the stairs to find a large group of people standing around the middle of the room. I ran down pushing through to find Finn lying on the sofa his clothes ripped and soaked with blood

"what happened!" I asked

"We are not the only ones out here, there is another pack." Will muttered darkly "And they aren't werewolf's."

I forgot about how I would moving in with Gabriel, leaving my mother on her own. It was fine though, I was happy to move with Gabriel it would be wonderful to wake up beside him everyday, to never have to leave to go home.

**sorry it took sooooo long to update, I'll try to update again next week please review!**


End file.
